spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Binaryboi
Binaryboiz, also known as Codingboiz, are an uncommon, artificial species. They are considered a relative of Malwareboiz and Pixelboiz, due to how they behave. Appearance Binaryboiz, generally, are mostly transparent boiz with a binary green outline. They have no fur, however anybody who reaches out to touch them will just have their have phase through their body. Their eyes are shaped like zeroes, and appear to faintly glow. Often, if you find a Binaryboi wondering around in real life, it will have strange wire tendrils attached to it's back; these are used to grab objects, as any object they try to pick up with their paws will just phase right through. Behavior Binaryboiz are very curious boiz, and love learning about the world around them. As such, they often hack into people's computers at night, so they can not only look through their search history and learn any knowledge the computer's owner may have learned, but so they can search up things themselves and learn more. So yes, they do in fact know your entire search history. They can also communicate with binary, and they sometimes will try and strike up conversations with people by hacking binary translators, making everything translate into "01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110101 01110000?" Diet Binaryboiz eat power from objects. Think your phone's battery is draining faster then normal? It may be a Binaryboi's lunchtime. Habitat Binaryboiz, at day, live in urban environments, which is mostly Jamaa Township and some parts of Coral Canyons and Bahari Bay. However, at night, they live in cyberspace, visiting all sorts of computers. History The Binaryboiz' history is quite similar to the Malwareboi. One day, back in 1999, a boi was trying to make AI for his video game, Six Seconds at Spinny's, and decided he'd test out the AI with a test character. This character was a 2D spinnyboi with nothing but a green outline and slightly lighter green zeroes for eyes. However, the character seemed to act rather strangely, wandering around the games locations and not acting as programming. Eventually, the character took over the entire alpha-stage game, after trying to contact the boi who created him with binary messages. The boi thought this made the game even scarier then his original plan, so he released it that way. However, unknowingly, he had accidently made it so everytime somebody downloaded Six Seconds at Spinny's, the original boi would be cloned, creating a new boi of that species. Later on, in 2001, the cool horror game began to fall out of fashion, so many people were attempting to delete the game by putting it in their recycling bin. It's said that this is what first released the boiz from the game. For many more years the boiz, now given the species name Binaryboiz, stayed reserved inside computers, until one day in 2014, a Binaryboi and a Malwareboi met. They talked for hours and hours, and the Malwareboi told the Binaryboi a cool trick on how to leave computers. Soon enough, the Binaryboi e-mailed all it's friends about the new method, and those friends told their other friends the method. Eventually, many Binaryboiz began leaving their computers, but always returning to it late at night. Trivia *Yes, the game Six Seconds at Spinny's is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's. Kill me if you want. *Binaryboiz were named for their ability to speak binary fluently. *A group of Binaryboiz is called a Cookie, after virtual cookies. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Artificial species Category:Don't eat beans Category:Virtual species